gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mike Toreno (Mission)
Dialoge *'Jizzy B:' T-Bone, beruhige dich! Komm mal bisschen runter und warte, bis sich der Rauch verzogen hat, Mann. *'T-Bone Mendez:' Wach endlich auf! Kapierst du's nicht? Man will uns hier bescheißen, Kumpel. (CJ kommt) *'Jizzy:' Hey, Partner! T-Bone, sieh mal, da ist Carl! Der ist ein echter Held für die Leute. (Jizzy und Carl geben sich die Hand) *'Jizzy:' Siehst du, wir stehen immer noch gut da. *'T-Bone:' Seid ihr blöd oder was? Irgendwer sitzt uns im Genick. Wir müssen alles noch mal überdenken! *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Ich glaube, das waren Gelegenheitsdiebe. (T-Bones Handy klingelt - er geht ran) *'T-Bone:' Mike? Mike! Ich hab versucht, dich zu kontaktieren. Was? Oh, Mann. Wo bist du? Okay, sprich einfach weiter! Hey, Mike ist in Schwierigkeiten! Wir müssen los! *'CJ:' Was für Schwierigkeiten? Wer ist Mike? *'T-Bone:' Jetzt haben sie die Koks-Ladung und den Van gestohlen. Und Mike ist noch hinten drin! Was sollen wir jetzt machen? *'Jizzy:' Woher wissen wir, wo er ist? *'T-Bone:' Er hat sein Handy noch. Er wird mit uns sprechen, bis die Batterie alle ist. Dann müssen wir uns beeilen! *'Jizzy:' Okay, los geht's! (unterwegs zu Mike) *'T-Bone:' Es muss schnell gehen. Mike Akku ist fast leer! (Pause) *'T-Bone:' Er sagt, er hört Möwen! Mike hört Möwen! *'CJ:' Möwen? Scheiße, das könnte überall hier in der Stadt sein! *'T-Bone:' Er hört schwere Maschinen! *'CJ:' Möwen und schwere Maschinen? Eine Baustelle oder 'ne Müll-Deponie? *'T-Bone:' In Doherty ist eine Baustelle! Halt durch, Mike, es ist schon Hilfe unterwegs! (bei der Baustelle) *'T-Bone:' Er sagt, er hört einen Lastwagen zurücksetzten. Er sagt, da ist ziemlich viel Betrieb, könnte ein Frachtdepot sein, oder so was. *'CJ:' Fracht? Sie müssen unten an den Docks sein! *'T-Bone:' Los, zu den Docks in Easter Basin! Wir sind gleich bei dir, Mike! (bei den Docks) *'T-Bone:' Shit, er sagt, sie haben angehalten und dann hat er Schüsse gehört. Er glaubt, sie haben sich gerade den Weg durch ein bewachtes Tor freigeschossen! *'CJ:' Bei den Docks haben sie keine schwer bewaffneten Wachen, aber beim Frachtdepot am Flughafen! *'T-Bone:' Zum Flughafen, schnell! Mike hört startende und landende Flugzeuge. Keine Sorge, Mike, wir sind gleich da! (auf dem Flughafen sehen sie ein offenes Tor, daneben liegt ein töter Sicherheitsbeamter) *'T-Bone:' Da ist das Tor! *'CJ:' Und ein paar tote Security-Leute! *'T-Bone:' Hier sind wir richtig. Halte Ausschau nach dem Van! Okay, der Piepser müsste jetzt funktionieren. *'CJ:' Piepser? Was zur Hölle ist ein Piepser? *'T-Bone:' Nach dem Trouble neulich hat Mike einen Sender in dem Stoff versteckt. Wir wollten so die Gang aufspüren, aber irgendwas muss schief gelaufen sein, und jetzt müssen wir damit den Van finden und Mike retten! *'CJ:' Wie funktioniert das? *'T-Bone:' Popeleinfach. Je näher wir kommen, umso stärker wird das Signal. (sie haben Mike gefunden) *'CJ:' Hey, Mann, komm, Beeilung. *'T-Bone:' Schnell, schnell! (sie öffnen die Tür vom Van und Mike steigt aus) *'Mike Toreno:' Wird auch Zeit, T-Bone... (er bemerkt Carl und richtet seine Pistole auf ihn) *'Toreno:' ...wer zum Teufel ist das? *'T-Bone:' Hey, das ist einer von Jizzys Clowns. Ganz ruhig, Hombre. *'Toreno:' Hörst du das? Wir müssen den Van mit dem Koks drin abfackeln. *'T-Bone:' Hey, Mann, wir fackeln hier gar nichts ab! *'Toreno:' Das ist nur ein kleiner Rückschlag, aber lebenslänglich zu sitzen, wäre ein bisschen mehr als das, verstehst du, Amigo? *'CJ:' Hey, er hat Recht, Mann. Lasst uns das so machen und dann nichts wie weg. (T-Bone kommt CJ bedrohlich nahe) *'T-Bone:' Hey, wer hat dich gefragt, Idiot? Das ist hier keine Diskussionsrunde! *'Toreno:' Genau, ich habe hier das Sagen. Schnauze! Los jetzt! (unterwegs zu Jizzy's Pleasure Domes) *'Toreno:' Wie lange arbeitest du schon für Jizzy? Dich hab ich noch nie gesehen. *'CJ:' Bin erst seit letzter Woche hier in der Stadt. Hab hier und da mal ein paar Jobs gemacht. *'Toreno:' Erst seit letzter Woche in der Stadt, hä? Und wo warst du vorher? *'CJ:' Was soll das? *'T-Bone:' Beantworte einfach die verdammte Frage! *'CJ:' Hör zu, okay? Ich war in Los Santos, bei meiner Familie. *'T-Bone:' Gib mir seine Brieftasche. *'CJ:' Was? Hey, Finger weg! *'T-Bone:' Hör auf, die zu wehren und konzentrier dich auf die Straße! Hier, Mike. *'Toreno:' Carl Johnson, hä? Okay, ich weiß Bescheid. Hier. *'CJ:' Da war 'n Zwanziger drin. Ich will bloß hoffen, dass der noch da ist, Mann. *'T-Bone:' Halt dein verdammtes Maul! Mission Für diese Mission hast du ein Zeitlimit von fünf Minuten dreißig Sekunden: Steig in den Premier und lausche, was T-Bone sagt. Er hört schwere Maschinen, also begib dich zur Baustelle hinter der alten Xoomer-Werkstatt in Doherty. Kaum dort angekommen, hört Mike schon wieder andere Geräusche, die auf den Hafen schließen lassen, der in Easter Basin liegt. Aber auch hier ist keine Spur von Mike, also werden sich neue Infos von Mike geholt - diese führen dich endgültig zum Easter Bay Airport. Von nun an wird's spannend: Du hast jetzt einen Piepser, der lauter und lauter wird, umso dichter du an Mike rankommst. Also fahr ein wenig herum und such nach ihm. Sobald ihr dort ankommt, müsst ihr den Van ein wenig rammen und beschießen, bis er stehen bleibt und Da Nang Boys aussteigen, die du eliminieren musst. Danach wird's Zeit, den Burrito zu eliminieren. Verschinde nun vom Easter Bay mit der Limousine und schüttel deinen Fahndungslevel bestehend aus zwei Sternen ab, indem du Schmiergelder aufnimmst oder zu Pay'n'Spray fährst. Ist auch das erledigt, düst du zurück in das Freudenhaus von Jizzy B. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Mike Toreno oder T-Bone Mendez sterben oder die Zeit ausläuft. Fortsetzung Triaden → Outrider [[100% Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas|'GTA: SA Missions-Übersicht']] Kategorie:San Andreas Missionen